


Why do they only have two mugs

by magnudes1



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Couch Sex, Felching, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnudes1/pseuds/magnudes1
Summary: Snake comes back after a mission a little frustrated, and Otacon is happy to help
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Why do they only have two mugs

The mission hadn’t been a complete failure. It was just likely to take another few outings to finish, which Otacon was fine with, but by the sound of Snake over the codec, he could tell his partner was more than a little peeved. This had happened a few times before, and Otacon was used to waiting patiently for his partner to return to wherever they were staying, which often took a while longer than necessary--Snake would normally either take a long drive or pick up a case of beer to help calm himself down, avoiding Otacon until his storm had passed. 

To his surprise, he heard the door of a car slam outside the cabin they had settled into and quickly glanced out the window. There was his boyfriend, Snake, irritatedly removing items from the jeep and slinging things over his shoulders. Otacon naturally rose to his feet to go greet him at the door, but as soon as he opened the front door for Snake with a gentle greeting, Snake almost completely ignored him. 

Feeling a bit dejected, Otacon shut the door behind him and turned to see where Snake would drop all his gear this time. It appeared the target of choice was the table today, now strewn with Snakes many weapons and sneaking suit he hadn’t needed. Otacon stood for a moment, just watching his muscular boyfriend strip the various pieces of field gear off his person, unsure of if he should try to comfort him or just stay out of his way. He settled on starting the coffee pot, performing the ritual without really paying attention to the grounds or the water, and more listening to Snake removing his boots before settling on the couch. 

“You okay?” Otacon asked gingerly, removing the only two coffee cups from the shallow cabinet of the kitchenette. He watched Snake fidget with his earpiece for a moment before he responded with a grunt and a glance in his direction. Otacon saw the flash in his eyes he knew came from the adrenaline high his partner must be riding and knew immediately he should ignore the coffee and get over there. 

Gently straddling his partner’s lap, Otacon rested is hands on Snakes shoulders, while Snake used his to reach around and pull Otacon closer before sliding lower and giving his ass a rough squeeze. Otacon caught Snake’s eyes and asked again, “Are you okay?” 

Snake growled and surged forwards to kiss his smaller boyfriend. Otacon was surprised but kissed back, allowing his dominant partner to bite and lick wherever he liked, abusing his lips and tongue. Otacon sighed when Snake pulled away, the familiar pressure rising in his stomach and resting his forehead against Snakes. Snake huffed and began pulling at the strings of Otacons sweatpants, eagerly trying to free his cock. Otacon helped him, lifting his hips enough to pull the sweatpants off, his half-hard erection swinging free for a brief moment before Snake grabbed it and gave it a heady squeeze. Otacon couldn’t help but moan, eyes flicking shut before he asked if they should move to the bedroom. 

“Don’t want to,” Snake growled, giving his boyfriends erection a rough stroke, Otacon pressing his lips together to try and keep another groan from falling out, his cock quickly hardening fully. Snake licked and kissed at Otacons stubble-covered jawline, pulling his earlobe between his teeth and biting for a moment, all the while stroking Otacon. 

“W-wait, ah-” Otacon yelped, shifting away from Snake slightly. “I want to touch you too,” he panted, stepping up and off of his partner’s lap. He quickly pulled his pants the rest of the way off his legs, watching Snake begin undoing his belt. He motioned for Snake to turn longways on the couch and helped him shimmy out of his tight cargo pants and boxers. Otacon settled between his boyfriend’s legs, gently lifting them over his shoulders so he could bring his face to Snakes cock. Snake sighed immediately at the contact, his dick already hard just from the adrenaline and slight friction of his boxers. He rested a hand in Otacons’ long hair, massaging gently as his boyfriend licked and sucked at his cock, bringing one hand up to rest on his hip, silently asking for permission to finger Snake. 

With a grunt, a buck of his hips up into Otacons face, and pulling his hair some, Otacon took that as an affirmation and reached his hand forward, gently massaging Snakes rim. Otacon loved the taste of Snakes cock, not only that but the smell was amazing, different from anything he had experienced before, not that he had much sexual experience before Snake anyways. Pressing his fingers into Snakes hole, he earned a sigh and slight whimper from the man above him encouraging him to suck harder on his cock. 

After Snake had pushed his head away, mumbling “I want you inside me,” Otacon rose to his knees, his slim fingers still massaging Snakes insides. Snake squirmed beneath him, and Otacon brought himself farther forward on the couch, before pulling his fingers out. Before he could wipe them off on the cushion of the couch, Snake caught his wrist and brought Otacons wet fingers to his mouth, sucking them in and licking them clean eagerly. Otacon could hardly stifle his moan, his cock twitching excitedly between his legs. 

Once Snake had finished with his fingers, Otacon hunched overtop of Snake, cock brushing against his boyfriends’ with each breath. Snake reached a hand down and guided it inside of him, moaning as Otacon pushed inside him slowly. After panting for a moment, Snake lifted his legs off the couch and wrapped them around Otacons hips, pulling them closer together and his cock deeper inside. 

“Good?” Otacon asked, shallowly thrusting inside Snake, who nodded and leaned forwards to capture his lips in a kiss. Otacon took the cue and began fucking Snake in earnest, the slaps of skin against skin filling the cabin, Snakes panting moans against his ear making Otacon moan in response. 

With the tight drag of Snakes insides squeezing against his cock, Otacon was soon getting close to finishing, and he instinctively began talking, blabbering about how good his tight hole was around his cock, how Otacon could feel Snakes wetness dripping down and making his balls wet too. Snake growled and bit down on Otacon’s shoulder, squeezing his narrow hips with his muscular thighs, thoroughly enjoying the dirty talk as he got fucked so well by his lithe boyfriend. 

Otacon’s thrusts became erratic, slamming aggressively against his boyfriend before stilling and fucking his come deep inside. Snake moaned, feeling close to an orgasm himself, breathlessly shoving Otacon off of him and begging- “God, fuck, I’m so close, eat me out,” Shoving his boyfriends head down to his used hole. Otacon eagerly lapped at Snakes wetness, returning to his position back at sucking his cock into his mouth and eagerly fucking him with his fingers, circling his tongue around as he did. 

Snake came with a shout, gripping Otacons head tightly between his thighs as he did, clenching tight around his fingers as they rubbed against his soft insides. As Snake began relaxing beneath him, Otacon gently removed his fingers and pulled his mouth off his cock with a wet sound. This time successfully wiping his fingers against the couch cushion, Snake grimaced as his half-naked boyfriend rose back up to lay on his chest. 

“Thanks,” Snake sighed, petting Otacons hair. Sex always helped him relax, especially with Otacon knowing how to push his buttons just right. He knew he could be grumpy sometimes and always appreciated it when Otacon took a break from his hacking to help him out and make him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with snake being trans in mind, but I think its vague enough to be either lol


End file.
